1. Field
The present disclosure relates to device holders and more particularly pertains to a new therapy device holding system for extending the reach and effective positioning of a therapy device by a user.
2. Summary
The present disclosure describes a new therapy device holding system which may be utilized for extending the reach and effective positioning of a therapy device by a user.
In one aspect, the present disclosure relates to a reach extending device for extending the reach and effective positioning of a therapy device. The reach extending device may comprise a holder portion configured to grip a therapy device and a handle portion releasably mounted on the holder portion. The holder portion may comprise a mounting element removably mountable on the handle portion, and a movable element for removably mounting on the therapy device. The movable element may be movably mounted on the mounting element to permit movement of the movable element with respect to the handle portion. The handle portion may comprise at least two sections, including a base section and at least one extension section extendable from the base section. The at least one extension section may be movable between a retracted position and an extended position.
In another aspect, the disclosure relates to a therapy system that may comprise a therapy device having a housing with a first end and a second end. The system may also comprise a reach extending device comprising a holder portion receiving at least a portion of the housing of the therapy device, and a handle portion releasbly mounted on the holder portion. The holder portion may comprise a mounting element removably mountable on the handle portion, and a movable element removably receiving the therapy device. The movable element may be movably mounted on the mounting element to permit movement of the therapy device with respect to the handle portion. The handle portion may comprise at least two sections, including a base section and at least one extension section extendable from the base section. The at least one extension section may be movable between a retracted position and an extended position.
In yet another aspect of the disclosure, a reach extending device for extending the reach and effective positioning of a therapy device that may comprise a holder portion configured to grip a therapy device and a handle portion releasbly mounted on the holder portion. The holder portion may comprise a mounting element removably mountable on the handle portion, and a movable element for removably mounting on the therapy device. The movable element may be movably mounted on the mounting element to permit movement of the movable element with respect to the handle portion. The handle portion may comprise at least two sections, including a base section and at least one extension section extendable from the base section. The at least one extension section may be movable between a retracted position and an extended position. The holder portion may comprise an engaging structure configured to releasably lock a position of the movable element with respect to the mounting element.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, some of the more important elements of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional elements of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment or implementation in greater detail, it is to be understood that the scope of the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and implementations and is thus capable of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosure. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The advantages of the various embodiments of the present invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are disclosed in the following descriptive matter and accompanying drawings.